My life with Abby
by Youtube Slut
Summary: After almost watching the love of his life marry his best friend. McGee stops the wedding then he and Abby get married. Now they have to jump over the obsticals that are in the way of them living life with their family. McGabby, Tiva, Jibbs
1. I love you Abby

McGee's POV

Here I am watching the love of my life getting married to one of my friends. He knows I love her, but he asked her out anyways. Now he is marrying her. I can't let them go through with it but I'm frozen. My body won't let me move, I'm just sitting here like I'm happy, I'm not. Here I am sitting in a chapel in a tux for the girl I love to get married to my friend.

"Is there any one that objects to this marriage?" Gibbs nudged me. I stood up.

"Abby I love you I always have. I've been too afraid to admit it." She looks at me then Tony. That's right she is marrying Anthony DiNozzo. I have work with him for three years.

"McGee…" She throws her bouquet down and runs to me. She gives me a hug. "I love you too." I can't stop smiling then I look at Tony. He is smiling at us. Then Ziva goes over there and tells him some thing. I can't tell what they are saying. Then I see them kiss and I guessed what they said. We walk out of the chapel. She gets in the drivers seat and drives.

"Where are you going Abby?"

"Somewhere." She answers she smiles at me.

**4Months later**

"McGee!" My boss calls me.

"Yea boss."

"How is Abby?"

"Great sir. She is four months pregnant. We have an appointment this Friday and I'm gonna need the day off."

"You got it."

"McGiggles." Tony calls. We are still friend's turns out he asked her to marry him so could finally confess my love for her. He is so smart for some one so dumb.

"Yea Tony."

"Congrats." Tony congratulated.

"Thanks Tony."

"Sure when's the wedding." Ziva asked.

"Sunday at noon." I answered.

"Okay Gear up we have a homicide." Gibbs said.

"Tony." I hear from behind. I turn around its Abby.

"Abby you shouldn't be here." I said.

"I know baby but I am giving Tony his ring back." She whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"Tony here. I keep for getting to give you your ring back maybe you could give it to some one." She looks over at Ziva. Ziva smiles at Abby. Ziva is completely oblivious to what Abby is saying. Then She gives me a kiss and walks out the building. I watch her leave. I look at Tony and he gets down on one knee.

"Ziva I have loved you since I first looked at you. Please will you marry me?" Ziva looks like she is about to start crying.

"YES!" She shouts. They hug and kiss while every one around them is clapping.

"What part of gear up don't you people understand?" Gibbs asked.

"Coming boss." I say. Then our team leaves to go investigate. I can't wait to get my life with Abby started.


	2. My exgirlfriend is here?

McGee's POV

It is Friday and Abby is getting ready to leave. I'm ready, I have been ready for three years. Abby came out of our room, she was already showing a little bit. She was so beautiful. She wasn't like any girl I dated. All the others were possessive. Like I couldn't talk or touch any other girl. It was like they owned me, But Abby. She…She's different she trusted me. She doesn't think she owned me. She's special just like when I first met her. I knew she was irreplaceable. I grabbed her hand and led her to the car. I drove her to the OBGYN. She filled out forms and then gave it the receptionist.

"Abby If the baby is a boy what would you name him?"

"Justin Grant."

"I like the name."

"Thanks now what if the baby is a girl?" She asked

"Ummmm….. Kayliee Katrina. I would name her that so we can call her KK for short." Abby laughed. I love her laugh. Then they called Abby's name. We went to the back room, Abby laid on the bed.

"You know that if this was a metal slab I would know what Kate feels like." She chuckled.

"Abby that's not funny."

"I know I'm sorry." She kissed my cheek.

"You're forgiven." She chuckled again. The doctor put some Gel on Abby. Abby shivered.

"Cold." She said. I chuckled. The doctor gasped.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"There are two heart beats here." My jaw fell open. Next thing I know I am having Abby Shake me awake.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The doctor said we are having twins and you passed out." I blinked a few times and then got up.

"Boys or Girls?" I asked.

"Both." The doctor said. I smiled. I gave Abby a hug. We said thanks to the doctor and walked to the car. Then my phone rang.

"McGee." I answered

"McGee we need you here. Now."

"Yes boss. I just need to take Abby home."

"Okay well hurry it up." He hung up

"Is everything alright sweetie?" Abby asked.

"I think so abby." When we got home I took Abby laid her in bed got her some water and a bucket incase she had to puke. I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. It hurt but I left.

**At NCIS **

"I'm here boss." I said.

"Can you tell me who she is?" Gibbs asked. I looked and didn't notice who she was.

"I have no clue boss." I went to talk to her. "Umm… who are you?"

"You don't recognize me? Huh?"

"No, no clue."

"I'm Kasey." My eyes widened. She's My ex girlfriend.


	3. I love her to much to let go

McGee's POV

"Kasey my ex-girlfriend?"

"Yea." I swallowed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you up on your offer. Yes Timmy I will marry you."

"I asked you that ten years ago. You said you had to think about it said you would to go to bathroom and I never saw you again. I'm sorry but I'm getting married. I got over you. My twins are going to be born in about five months."

"You know you love me. You said it."

"Yea but when you left I realized I didn't love you. I'm done talking about this."

"What are you done talking about?" I heard from behind. I jumped

"I swear Abby you learned how to sneak up on people from Gibbs."

"Yea I did. Now who is she?" Abby asked.

"Abby this is my Ex girlfriend Kasey. Kasey this is my fiancée Abby." I put my hands on Abby's shoulders.

"Ugh you will be mine Timothy McGee. I will get what ever I want."

"Oh yea what about what I want. You never though about me. You always though about your self. I tried what ever I could to change that, but you never did. I spent all my money on you I did anything you want. You know what Kasey leave. Don't bother me my co-workers or my fiancée again." She started crying and ran out.

"Abby why are you here?"

"I got a call from Gibbs asking me to come here." I gave her a hug. "Can you tell me what went on between you two?"

"When we get home." She nodded.

"Abby, McGee follow me." Gibbs said. We followed him. We went in to the conference room. "Abby. We need you back. Palmer isn't working out. He's better as Ducky's assistant."

"Gibbs Tim thinks that this job is too dangerous. I was thinking back to when I worked here, and I agree I mean I have gotten bruised, beaten, almost killed. This is a dangerous job."

"Abby I want you to train a new person for your job then I want you to work there." He pointed to an empty building.

"Umm… Boss what's going to be there?" I asked.

"A day care center. We could use it."

"Gibbs I love working in forensic."

"I know Abs but with you being pregnant and Palmer doing horrible here we need a new guy to train and you are the best forensic here. So we only need you to be her for two months." We nodded our heads. "Good now go get palmer to clean the mess. He isn't doing anything. He is also trying but failing to crack the code to your computer."

"My baby." Abby ran out the room. I followed her. We went to her lab and Gibbs was right it was a mess in here. We looked at Abby's computer Jimmy was having trouble with the code. "Jimmy the code is heavy metal."

"Oh I guess I should have guessed that." He chuckles nervously.

"Its okay good try though." She messed with his hair. I just watched while Abby was showing Jimmy everything that she knew about forensic. Oh great now Jimmy can murder some one with out leaving forensic evidence. Then I thought about how I found out Abby was pregnant.

_Flash Back_

_It was a month after Abby and I got together. I had just gotten back from work. I was thinking about a romantic evening tonight so I could ask her to marry me. I walked in side our house. I hear sobbing from the bathroom. I run as fast as I can to the bath room. I see Abby on the bath room floor crying her eyes out. She had he head in her hands. _

"_Abby?" I asked softly. "Abby baby what's wrong?"_

"_Timmy I-I'm pregnant." I lift her head up with my index finder. I looked in to her soft beautiful green eyes._

"_Abby that's great!"_

"_It is. I thought you wanted to wait."_

"_Abby you never expect what life will throw at you. This time it's a baby. No matter what life throws take it with both hands and run with it." She smiled. _

"_Thanks Timmy." I kissed her lips._

"_Anything for you. I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_End Flash Back._

"Timmy what are you thinking about?"

"How you told me you were pregnant." Abby smiled her beautiful smile. Her smile could light up a pitch black room. I hugged her close not wanting to let go. I'm afraid if I let go she will disappear. Like everything between us wouldn't exist. I love her too much to let her go.


	4. She has me wrapped around her finger

McGee's POV

It has been five months since Abby started training the new guy. His name was Tyler Mass. Abby's hormones are all over the place. She wants this She wants that when she doesn't get it she throws a tantrum. Abby and I got married. It was a nice little wedding. I miss seeing Abby every day at work, but she was due any day. In three days it was Christmas, I couldn't wait to give Abby her present. Then my phone rang.

"McGee." I said in my serious rough voice.

"Timmy come home. Now!" Abby said.

"Why I'm a little busy." I said. I had piles and piles of paper work. All seven piles were a foot tall

"My water broke." When I heard water broke I snapped the phone shut, grabbed my back pack and ran telling Gibbs on the way. He said he would drive. Since he drives fast we got there in half the time. I went in and picked up Abby and carried her to the car. I sat in the back with her.

"Breathe Abby breathe." As she was breathing Gibbs was almost pulled over. We kept driving. Got to the hospital I carried Abby in while Gibbs talked to the police. I went up to the receptionist. "My wife went in to labor." I said with an urgent voice. She got doctors and they put her on a Gurnee and I held her hand threw it. We went to the birthing room. She nearly broke my hand. Twenty hours later I walked out of the room in the waiting room. In the room was Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Jimmy, Ducky, and the new guy wasn't there. Every one was asleep. I walked back in the room to check on Justin, Grant, Dylan, and Kayliee. I know there was only supposed to bee Justin and Kayliee but The doctor was wrong. All of them were asleep just like there mother. I went back in the waiting room. Ziva and Tony were up. They were also making out. I walked up to them.

"Be careful that's how I ended up with four kids." I smirked.

"Four?" Ziva asked.

"Yep apparently the doctor was wrong when she said we were having twins." Then everyone else started waking up. They all asked the same question at the same time.

"How is Abby?"

"She's fine she's sleeping right now." I walked back to the room with everyone following me. I put my finger to my lips. I walked in Kayliee was up but the other three weren't. I picked her up. She laid her head on my shoulder.

"She is going to have you wrapped around her finger when she's older."

"No she isn't."

**2 Years Later**

"Daddy can I have iceceam?"

"No honey. I'm sorry not before dinner." Then she looked at me with her big puppy dog face. I tried not to look. "No not the puppy dog face." Then I gave in. I gave her the ice-Cream.

"Tim you gave her ice-cream before dinner!"

"I'm sorry Abby she just so cute." Abby laughs.

"Puppy dog face?"

"Yea. Tony was right she will have me wrapped around her finger." Then my phone rang. "McGee."

"We need you McGee."

"Yes sir." Then I hung up. I kissed Abby's cheek. "I have to go to work be right back." She nodded. I picked up Kayliee. I wanted to soften him up in case I was in trouble.

I got to NCIS to see Gibbs only at his desk.

"I'm here boss."

"Good. Go fire Tyler."

"Wait isn't that your job?"

"Yea, but you have Kayliee in your hands, and by the way. Never let a kid do your job for you. I thought I was going to have to say that to DiNozzo." He took Kayliee I went down stairs. Tyler was making a huge mess.

"Tyler! If Abby saw this she would claw your head off."

"So your wife will be mad boo hoo."

"Abby is small but she packs a good punch." He stuck his tongue out at me. I fired him forcefully pushed him out and then cleaned the mess. Abby won't be happy if she saw this mess. Then the elevator doors opened.

"Oh my god." My head shot up from the mess I was cleaning.

"Abby hey…" I tried to step in front of the mess to cover it, but I gave up.


	5. Ziva screws up with Dylan

McGee's POV

"What happened in here?" Abby asked.

"So where are the boys?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"With Tony and Ziva. Now answer my question." I told her the story. She looked at me.

"I started cleaning then you came."

"Umm… Tim I think we need to talk." This can't be good. "Timmy I want another baby in the house."

"No." I said. I just said it as a flat out no. There was no arguing, but being Abby she argued about it.

"Please."

"No Abby no." I ran from the lab. Abby was on my tracks.

"Why not?"

"Because we have four and they are only two please Abby." Gibbs was right behind me he hates it when I say no to Abby.

"What in the world is going on here?" He asked.

"Gibbs Tim doesn't think we need another child. Want one." Then Kayliee came to me and hugged my leg. "See Tim if we had another girl she will go that when Kayliee thinks you're too old for her."

"Abby I see your point, but can't we wait until the kids are older." She nodded. I hugged her. "Now if you would excuse me I have a lab to clean."

"Daddy I help?"

"Yes you can sweetie." I picked up Kayliee and took her down to the lab.

"Wow daddy what happened?"

"Mommy's worker did this. KK can you take this to the garbage." I handed her a soda container. Kayliee nodded and threw it away. I gave her a cookie as a reward. Thirty minutes later the lab was clean and just the way Abby liked it. I grabbed Kayliee and went up stairs. I gave Kayliee another cookie for being good.

"Tim did you give Kayliee a cookie before dinner?"

"I blame her she did what I told her to." Abby laughed and grabbed Kayliee from my arms.

"Daddy."

"Yea KK?" She kissed my cheek. I smiled and gave her another cookie. Abby looked at me. "I blame her again." Abby laughed again. Then Tony came in with Justin and Grant.

"Tony where is Dylan?"

"Dylan who? I thought you had two boys." Abby grabbed him by his collar.

"Where is he?"

"He is with Ziva in the mall. They are coming in twenty minutes." Abby let go of his collar. Justin and Grant hugged there mothers leg. Abby picked up Justin. Tony picked up Grant. Tim grabbed Kayliee and set her on his lap. He started typing on his computer. Kayliee kissed his cheek.

"Daddy cookie?"

"No mommy doesn't want you to have a cookie before dinner. She started crying. I gave her my last cookie. She smiled. Abby looked at me. I smiled. She took Kayliee and put Justin on my lap. Then Tony's phone rang.

"DiNozzo." He said in to the phone. "On our way." They hung up. "Come one McChild we need to go."

"Why?" I asked.

"Walk now ask later." He grabbed my arm and dragged me. I pulled away and walked to Abby. I kissed her cheek and Justin's cheek and Grant's cheek and Kayliee's cheek. Then walked with Tony.

"Tony what's wrong?" I asked.

"Dylan's missing." He said like its no big thing.

"WHAT!"

"Ziva went to go get perfume. She walked in with Dylan and walked out without him."

"Oh my god!" Tony went way over the speed limit. He was pulled over.

"Sir this is a 35 and you were going 55."

"I'm sorry officer." I spoke up. "We are NCIS agents on a mission this buckle head caused."

"I did nothing McGeek."

"You let Ziva take my kid to the mall. I'm surprised Ziva a girl from Israel knew what an American mall was." He shut up and started sliding down his set.

"Look I'm going to let you off with a warning because this knuckle head let an Israel girl take your kid to the mall. Just don't let it happen again." Tony got up in the normal way and started the car. We went 55 again. We got to the mall. We saw Dylan walking out of the mall crying his tiny eyes out. I jumped out of the car.

"Dylan."

"Daddy." He ran to me I just hugged him in my arms. Then Ziva came out side. She saw me. I was furious.

"Tony I told you not to tell Abby or Tim."

"I'm glad he told me I can't believe you would put my child in danger like that. Abby and I trust you both of you. That is why you are the god parents." I walked away with Dylan still in my arms. I walked a good twenty miles before I got home. I could smell food being made in the kitchen. I took a sleeping Dylan up stairs laid him down on his bed. I could see Justin and Kayliee asleep also. I'm guessing grant was down stairs. I kissed Dylan's head.

"I don't know what I would do with out you kids. Any of you." I kissed Justin's forehead and Kayliee's forehead. Then walked down stairs.

"Timmy your home. What happened?" Abby asked.

"I think we should change god parents."

"Why?" Abby was truly concerned.

"Ziva just lost Dylan in the mall." I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. The thought of losing Dylan forever made me want to crumble in a heap on the floor and cry.

"Oh my god!"

"When Tony and I got to the mall Dylan was out side cry. I felt like crying seeing him like that. Then Ziva comes out. I told her that we trusted both her and Tony that is why they are the god parents. Then I left. I just walked twenty miles to get home."

"Timmy maybe we should give them another chance."

"Why? Tell me one reason why we should."

"It was an accident. Every one makes mistakes. Plus we have no one else that we trust that can have them."

"First of all that accident that Ziva made could have cost our son's life. We trust Gibbs don't we."

"Well who ever we trust I still think we should give Ziva another chance. Grant is watching TV in our room. Go get him ready for bed." I nodded and went to get grant ready. As I got him in the bath and in his Pajama's I thought about what happened with Tony and Ziva. Maybe I was too harsh with them. Maybe I should give them another chance. All of the memories of what happened with Dylan came back. All the anger sadness, and fear. Fear that my son would be gone forever. That can't happen. Then I remembered all the times tony and Ziva have been there for me. I will talk to them tomorrow. I have to think about this.


	6. The lights went out there was a shot

McGee's POV

**The next day**

I woke up to someone jumping on my bed. I opened my eyes and Dylan was jumping up and down. Kayliee was on the floor crying and Justin and Grant were down there with her.

"Daddy KK got an owie." Dylan said. I picked up Kayliee from the floor.

"What's wrong Kiddo?"

"I falled off de bed." She pointed to her knee. I took a look she had a scrape. Nothing to serious. So I grabbed a band aid and put it on her knee.

"Thank you daddy." She kissed my cheek then all four of them left to play. I got out of bed and walked down stairs after I took a shower and got dressed. Abby was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Abby I was thinking. Maybe your right we should give Ziva another chance." Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'm glad you see it my way." Abby said as I went to answer the door. I opened the door and Tony and Ziva were standing there. "Ziva!" Abby hugged her.

"Abby I thought you would be mad at me. We came to say we are so sorry."

"Abby thought…" Abby nudged me with her elbow. "What I meant to say was we thought I was being too harsh on you guys. I'm sorry."

"No you weren't too harsh. We understand we would have been the same way."

"Uncle Tony! Aunt Nina!" Kayliee yelled as she ran down the stairs. She almost tripped. She ran strait to Tony. Tony picked her up and tickled her. Kayliee is only two so she couldn't say Ziva right so Kayliee just calls her Nina.

"Kayliee can Aunt Nina and I talk to your mommy and daddy alone." She nodded. She ran up stairs.

"What's up? Why do you want to talk to us?" Abby asked.

"We need child advice." Abby was about to speak. I had to stop her.

"Wait be more specific before Abby talks. She can go on for hours on stuff about kids that you don't need to know." I said.

"Well I'm pregnant and I want to know how do you do it?" Ziva asked.

"She has had tons of cravings. You didn't have cravings until what? Six months?" tony wondered.

"Oh I had tons of cravings, but I'm not an assassin like Ziva so I went to the store and got what I wanted. Then at six months I got tired of doing things for myself."

"That explains so much." I said.

"Why don't you do that?" Tony asked.

"Because I love messing with you." Zia answered. Then the door bell was rung. I answered it. It was Kasey, I shut it fast then walked in the living room and I was hoping Abby wouldn't ask who was at the door, but because Abby is…well Abby she asked.

"Who was at the door?"

"No one. It could have been a ding dong ditcher?"

"I remember doing ding dong ditch as a kid." Tony said. "I used to do it to this one puke brown house on Seventh Street."

"That was you?" I asked.

"Oh you lived in that house?"

"Yea!"

"Small world."

"Yea really small Tony." I rolled my eyes. Then the door was knocked down Kasey came in with a knife. Tony threw me my gun and he had his gun.

"Kasey put the knife down." I demanded.

"No Timothy if I can't have you no one can. She threw the knife at me it scratched my shoulder. It hurt a lot but I brushed the pain a side. Then ran up stairs Tony and I followed. She went in to the kids room she grabbed Abby. "Shoot and the little gothic girl gets it."

"Kasey your crazy." I said.

"I'm crazy for you."

"No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Last I heard you had six kids with the captain of the football team. Then you killed Tom and your four boys and two girls."

"I did that because I thought you wouldn't want kids."

"Kasey not only do I hate you since you left me alone at the table for four hours to wait for you to come out. I want to shoot you for touching my wife." Then the lights went out there was a gun shot, and I heard Abby screaming. All my kids also screamed. Ziva was trying to calm the kids down. The lights came on. I gasped at what I saw. I saw…

**A/N: Hey it's Amanda. If you can guess who was shot right. I will put use your name or username in the chapter. If you can guess who shot the bullet and who was shot then you will become a permanent character.**


	7. She won't have the same fate as Kate

McGee's POV

The lights came on. I gasped at what I saw. I saw Kayliee with a gun in her hand. Tony was looking like he saw a ghost.

"How in the world did she take my gun?" He asked. I saw Kasey lying in a pool of blood. The boys were crying. Tony was still confused. Ziva and Abby gave her a high five.  
"Okay what just happened?" I asked. Abby and Ziva were looking at there feet. "Abby, Ziva."

"Ziva and I were talking about a year ago she asked if Kayliee was going to have any fighting training. I said I don't think Tim would want her to fight. Then Ziva said that since she is a girl she is more likely to get kidnapped then the boys. I agreed and I said who would train her. Gibbs thought she was too young. Tony is too immature, and you would say no because you don't want her to be exposed to what we do. So Ziva and I have been training her for six months." Abby explained.

"Hey Abby she does listen. She was able to take Tony's gun and hit Kasey." Abby clapped. I picked up Dylan and Kayliee while Tony picked up Justin and Grant. We took them to the next room. I handed Tony his gun back. We walked back to the kid's room. I started cleaning the blood and I wrapped the body in a body and buried it in the back yard. Then I put the kids in mine and Abby's room. I sat on the couch and read a book. I could feel the tension but I let it go.

"Well Ziva and I are going to go, and thanks for a second chance McGeek." They left. I wasn't mad that Ziva and Abby trained Kayliee. What made me mad was that they did it behind my back.

"Timmy are you mad?" Abby asked.

"Yep."

"Is it because we trained her?"

"A little because of that. What made me really mad is you did it behind my back. Did you even stop to think that maybe I had a reason that I didn't want her trained?"

"No… Well what is your reason now that we are here?"

"I didn't want my baby girl to end up like Kate. I didn't want them to know what I do because I don't want them going out there and getting shot like Kate." I leaned on a wall not looking at her. Then I walked in to my room shut the door. I looked at my sleeping kids. I wouldn't live knowing that my baby girl died. I wouldn't live if one of the boys died. "When you four were born I promised I would keep you safe and not letting you know about NCIS is the only way I can do that." I laid in bed next to them. Kayliee opened her eyes. She looked at me then she laid her head on my chest. She laid there not moving. Just thinking about her dying made tears line my eyes. I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and I felt something little and light on my chest. I looked and saw Kayliee laying on me. I picked her up off of me and laid her on the bed. I got up and Kayliee opened her little eyes.

"Daddy?" She asked.

"Yea sweetie." She held out her arms and I picked her up and took her out in the living room. Abby was sleeping on the couch. I put Kayliee on the floor for a minute. I lightly shook Abby awake. She opened her eyes. The first thing that came out of them was a tear. I wiped her tear away lightly with my thumb. "Morning Abby." I said.

"Hey Timmy. Listen I'm sorry for training her with out hearing your side of it."

"Abby its okay. All I care about is that I love you and we are a happy family."

"Tim have you thought about what we talked about in the messy lab?"

"Yea I have. I think we should wait until the kids are four. Two more years." Abby nodded. I kissed her cheek.

"Abby it's not like I don't want more kids, I just want to wait until the kids are older."

"I know thanks Timmy for at least thinking about it." She started walking away.

"Hey don't I get a reward for thinking about it." I pointed to my cheek. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Timmy."

"I love you too."

"Daddy don't you love us?" I heard from behind. I looked it was Tony acting in a kid voice.

"No Tony I don't." Then the kids walked in. Tony pretended to be offended.

"Do you love us?"

"Of course I do. No one could ever replace you." All the kids gave me a hug. I don't want them to grow up, but of course they have to at some point.

**Three years later**

"Push Abby. Push. Good Abby almost there." I said as I held my wife's hand. Then a soft cry came. I smiled. "You did it." I kissed her temple. Which was really sweaty and right now I didn't care. I looked at the baby girl in Abby's arms. She was so beautiful even though she was crying.

"No Timmy we did it." She kissed my lips. She was out of breath. I picked up my baby girl out of Abby's arms. I kissed her temple and she stopped crying. I sang to her and she started going to sleep.

"What do you want to name her?" I asked.

"Umm… how about Hannah?"

"I love that name." I said. A lot has changed in three years. Kayliee is t\still training. Dylan has become really \protective of his younger brothers and sister. Yes he is the oldest. Then Justin an\\then Grant then Kayliee. Ziva and Tony had \twins Bailey is the oldest. He has his dad's hazel eyes and his mom's black hair. Zachary got his mom's destructive smarts his mom's eyes and his dad's has\air. Kayliee looked up at me with her bright green eyes. Her long dirty blond hair is flopping around.

"Daddy. Is that the new baby?" Kayliee asked.

"Yes. Her name is Hannah."

"Daddy you said that no one could ever replace us."

"No one is replacing you. We are just adding to the family."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. I love all of you. I love your mommy also."

"Thanks daddy. I love you." She kissed my cheek.

"I love you too sweetie." Then she left to talk to her brothers. My life is perfect right now. Maybe too perfect. Its almost hard too believe.

**Two months later.**

It has been two months since Hannah was born. I had gotten a call.

"McGee."

"I need to speak to Abigail McGee please" The women on the other line said.

"Who am I speaking to?"

"I am doctor Chang from the hospital.

"Abby there is a doctor on the phone for you." She grabbed out of my hands.

Her face went from bubbly to horror in two seconds. It's a record.

"Yes thanks for the information. They hung up "Gibbs is in the hospital they only gave him Six months to a year to live.

**A/N: I would like to thank Hannahl for the help. Thanks to every one who guessed. In this chapter you find out who get shot. Yes I bet you were shocked when I found out. TTYL**


	8. Gibbs will live

McGee's POV

My jaw dropped. Gibbs is dying. He can't die. He is to close to Abby. This is crushing her. I can see it. I wrapped my arms around Abby. She just cried in to my chest. "Abs I'll call Ziva she will drive you to the hospital. I'm sure that if he dies you will be the thing he wants to see." She nods. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony. Can you get Ziva to drive Abby to the hospital?"

"Why can't you drive her?"

"I have to take care of the kids." As if on cue Hannah woke up from her nap. I picked her up out of the crib.

"Why does she have to go?"

"Gibbs is there. They say he has six months to a year to live."

"Okay Ziva will be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay by Tony." We hung up. I went in the living room. Abby was crying a lot. I sang to Hannah she fell back to sleep. I put her in her crib. Went back down stairs and Abby was still crying. I sat next to her and sat her in my lap. I put her head on my chest. It was ten minutes later there was a door bell. I put Abby on the couch and went to answer the door. I opened the door and Ziva, Tony and the twins were at the door.

"Hey Tim." Ziva said.

"Hey Ziva. Thanks for doing this. Abby is really crushed." They walked in the door and Abby was sobbing. "Abs Ziva is here. She is going to take you to the hospital." Abby nodded as she got up. She grabbed Ziva's hand as they walked out the door. When the door closed Hannah, Bailey and Zachary started crying. I ran up stairs and pick up Hannah out of her crib. Then Dylan and Grant and Justin came down stairs. Kayliee was asleep in my room. I put Hannah on the floor and changed her diaper. Then I went and woke up Kayliee. She didn't want to get up so I picked her up off the bed and took her down stairs. I set her on Tony's lap. Tony tickled her. She was wide awake now. Kayliee was put on the floor also. I just watched all the kids play together. Kayliee was playing house with Hannah and Zachary. Grant was making faces at Bailey making him laugh. Dylan and Justin were wrestling. I smiled. Tony stood next to me.

"We did well huh?"

"Yea. Tony we did."

"So are you going to let them be in NCIS team when there older?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want any of them to end up like Kate. I told Abby that."

"I know but I don't think it's fair that you get to do NCIS but our kids don't."

"Tony you let you kids do it. I'm going to have my kids keep there distance." I walked away. I picked up Hannah.

"Daddy we were playing."

"I know sweetie, but she needs to eat." I grabbed her bottle and put her formula in. I sat on the couch and fed her from her bottle. Then the phone rang.

"Tony can you get that? I'm busy." He nodded. He was on the phone for about two minutes.

"Abby called and said that the doctor was wrong." I look at him. I was confused. "Gibbs isn't dying he has a bad chest cold. The doctor said that all he needed was meds and plenty of fluids." I smiled. Abby was going to be really happy when she came home.


	9. NCIS expoloded

McGee's POV

It's been three hours since Abby called. I wondered why she wasn't back yet. Dylan looked at me with his dark green eyes and messed up black hair, He just woke up from a nap. His hair was getting long. I kept telling Abby that his hair need a cut, she just said to stop being such a worry wart. The door opened and Abby came threw it.

"Tony Ziva is waiting in the car for you; I must warn you she isn't happy." Abby said.

"Oh no." He grabbed Zach and Bailey in his arms and went out the door.

"Abs what took so long?" I asked giving her a kiss.

"Ziva and I were taking Gibbs home and on our way home after dropping him off. We stopped at a pet store. I begged her to let me take a puppy home. Timmy meet Ducky and Jethro." Ducky was a white beagle with brown spots. Jethro was a brown pug. The kids instantly took a liking to the dogs. The dogs instantly loved the kids.

"Mommy they are so cute." Kayliee said. I smiled.

"Abby they seem to love the dogs."

"So you're not mad?"

"No the kids love them so do I." Now it was Abby's turn to smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too Abby." I kissed her, and then I pet Jethro. "Hey is Ziva mad?"

"The dogs went in her car." I laughed. I looked at the clock it was nine o'clock.

"Okay kids its nine time for bed." The kids ran up the stairs to there room. They got record time. I went up there to read the story I read to them every time I can.

"Daddy read the three little piggies."

"Sure." I took the book from her hands and I read the book. They fell asleep. I walked down the stairs and went in my room. Abby was there the lights were dim. She was in a black dress that went to her knees. She looked so beautiful. There was a cry from the room up stairs. I ran up there to see what happened. I looked in the door that was cracked open a bit. Dylan was getting in to Kayliee's bed he was calming her down. When she was calm they both went to sleep. I went back down stairs. I apologized to Abby. She turned the stereo on and 'We Danced by Brad Paisley' came on. We danced to it. Then the song ended. My phone rang.

"McGee."

"McScribbles. There was an explosion at the NCIS office."

"What?"

"Yea Gibbs and Jenny were the only one in the office. Gibbs saved her. The office was destroyed I don't know why they are having us look for un scorched belongings."

"Be right there Tony." I told Abby about the explosion. Got dressed and ran to the car and drove to the office. Tony was right the office was practically shredded.

"McDork, I found this right where your desk is supposed to be." I grabbed the picture. It was a picture of him Kayliee, Justin, Grant, Dylan and Hannah goofing off. Well Hannah can't really goof off yet. I miss these days. I smiled at the picture. I went farther in the broken building. I stepped on something and picked it up. It was Kayliee's bunny she lost it a week ago. I grabbed Kayliee's wand and tiara I found under the rubble also. When I finished I went home. It was about midnight when I went back. Kayliee was up and so was Abby.

"Kayliee I found these at work. They are yours." I handed her the stuff and she went to bed, I grabbed Abby and took her in our room then went to sleep with my arms around her waist.


	10. Gibbs and Jenny are together again

Gibbs POV

After the explosion Jenny and I were rushed to a hospital. We were checked out, I was Okayed but they wanted Jenny to stay in the stupid hospital just to make sure she was okay. Jenny started talking to me.

"Jethro do you get we could have died?" I was sitting next to her. "I just can't believe that we almost died." I chuckled. "How can you just chuckle when we just about died? Answer me Jethro." I kissed her instead. When I came up I answered her

"Calm down Jen, all that matters is we didn't die." She just nods. She pulled me down for another kiss, and then I heard the door open.

"Oh my gosh. Yay! Mommy and Daddy are back together." Abby screamed in happiness. Since her parents died, I and Jenny were like her parents, we were there when she was sad, when she need comforting, but of course so was McGee. She hugged me and Jenny. She kissed my cheek. Then it looked like a light bulb went off in her head.

"I better be going, I can't leave Tim with the kids all night. Bye." Then she ran out of the room. Jenny and I laughed. She pretty much was my daughter I would do anything for her. Then Jenny pulled me in for another kiss. I went to get a coffee when I ran in to Abby.

"Hey Abs."

"Hey boss man."

"Where are you going?"

"Going home. Gibbs I really am happy for you." She hugged me.

"I am going to get a coffee. Call you later Abs." She nodded. I walked to the coffee shop next door. I got my usual and sat at a window seat. My phone rang, I looked at the caller id but I didn't know the number so I didn't answer it. When the beep went off telling me that I had a voicemail. I listened to the voicemail on the way to the hospital. It was Ziva telling me that Bailey got a cold. She asked if I could drop off some medicine since Tony went to the NCIS building in Los Angeles for a month. I don't remember what they wanted with him. I called her back and told her I would be right there. Twenty minutes later I walked back in the hospital room Jenny was asleep, she looked so peaceful. I grabbed her hand and fell asleep right next to her.

**The next day**

I woke up to Jenny and her peaceful smiling sleeping face. She looked just as beautiful as ever. The doctor walked in and said that she could be discharged now. So she woke up and we walked out of the hospital and I drove her home. To my home, the doctor said that they wanted some one to look after her. So I said I would do it. I laid her down in my bed made her something to eat then laid next to her. I kissed her cheek and read books until we fell asleep.

**A/N: I know it was short. I'm sorry I'm not very good with Jibbs, I'm also sorry for not updating, but I hurt my hand and I was not going to type chapters with one hand, I will type messages and reviews but not a full chapter. Any ways hope you like it. The next chapter will take place when Kayliee is fourteen. Just thought I would tell you now.**


	11. Kayliee is lying

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains abuse. **

**Thanks Hannah for helping me with the chapter. **

Kayliee's POV

"You are a no good dirty piece of nothingness. You will amount to nothing.!" My boyfriend James yelled as he pushed me down his stairs. Tears were rolling down my face as if it was the last droplets of water in the world. Man I have been going threw this crap since I was thirteen. I am Fourteen now. Yea I know almost all of my family is an NCIS agent, but if I tell any of them James will kill me. I remember the first time he showed signs of abuse.

_Flashback_

_James and I have been dating for two months, he was sweet, cute and a total gentleman. We were coming back from a date at the movies, what was the movie about you ask? Who said we watched it? I hugged him and thanked him. I started to go inside. He grabbed my arm and told me to kiss him. I told him no. I said that if my caught me kissing him then my dad might just threaten James. He said he didn't care. He said that if I didn't kiss him he would punch me. So out of fear I kissed him passionately then he let me go inside. My mom was sitting on the couch near the window. She asked me what that was all about. I just shrugged and ran to my room. Thank god Dylan was at a friend's house. Dylan and I share a room. Grant and Justin share a room. Hannah has her own room. Except for when my parent baby sit Bailey and Zachary over night. They sleep in her room. So I cried my eyes out I finally fell asleep at about Midnight, but before I fell asleep I unlocked the door, just in case Dylan comes home, I don't want it to look suspicious._

_End of Flash Back_

My mom's suspicion was gone. Every time James hit me it wouldn't be near the face because if he did then people would put the pieces together and he doesn't want anyone to know. If any one knew he would go to jail. I put on long sleeves I stopped wearing skirts. I also put on a mask of laughter when I was around people. I love James and I don't want to let him go. So I just take the hits. He laughed at me then he looked at me with the puppy dog eyes I fell in love with and said he was so sorry. That he loved me and he promised he would stop. He always says that. I believe him every time. He kisses me and he looks at me with so much passion and love that I just let the abuse go. I kissed him and said that it was getting late and I that I have to go. He said okay. I kissed him one more time and walked two blocks and I was at home. I walked in my room and got dressed in pajamas and laid in bed. Dylan walked in he was already in pajamas. Dylan has always been worried about me. That's just the way he is. All my brothers treat me like the damsel in distress that needs help with every little thing. I don't need there help, but I like the attention since I am dating the devil. It's nice to come home to people who love me and want the best for me. He kissed my forehead like he did every night.

"Kay you want anything?"

"I slipped down the stairs and James house. He took care of me, but I have a head ache. So some aspirin and a glass of water please.?" His look went from worry to a smile.

"Okay I will be right back." Two minutes later he came in and put the aspirin and glass of water next to me. "Be more careful at his house. Okay?"

"Okay. See you tomorrow Dylan." He kissed my forehead again. I swallowed the aspirin and drank the water.

"Night Kayliee." He turned out the light and tripped…again. He does that every night. I have got to buy that boy a flash light. "I'm okay." His bed squeaked so I knew he laid down in it.

"Dylan?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for everything you do for me."

"You're my little sister. I do all that stuff because I want to. I don't need a thanks."

"But you also don't have to."

"That's true, but I want to." I smiled.

"You never lied to me right?"

"I have told you every thing. Justin Grant and Hannah might not you know every thing. Why is something wrong Kayliee?" He sat on my bed like he does when he talks to me. It hurts to lie to him, to every one but I can't tell him.

"No I was just making sure." I lied.

"Okay." He kissed my forehead again. "You promise to tell me when something is wrong."

"I promise." I wrapped my pinkie around his. We do that every time that I make a promise to him.


	12. Kayliee is safe

**The next morning**

Kayliee POV

I woke up with a jump, I had a nightmare about James again. I was thankful I don't talk in my sleep. I went downs stairs. My mom was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. "Hey mom. Can I help?"

"Hey honey. Of course you can help." I started the pancakes and waffles at the same time.

"Why so much food? Feeding the wrestling team?"

"No Aunt Ziva Uncle Tony, Uncle Gibbs Aunt Jenny, Uncle Jimmy Aunt Bethany, Bailey Zachary and James."** (What a conwinkiedink. I have an Aunt Jenny she is just as cool as Jenny S, but no Gibbs as a husband. Lol.) **

"James. My boyfriend?"

"Yea. He asked if he could come to breakfast. He seemed so sweet." I nodded.

"Yea sweet." I mumbled.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Oh nothing." She shrugged and kept making food. Then the boys woke up, so did dad. They got ready. Hannah woke up and got ready. Then all the people came. All except James. I shut the door. Let out a breath of relief. Then on my way to the table the door bell rang. I mumbled curse words under my breath. I opened the door and James walked in. I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug. "James so glad you are here."

"Glad to be here Babe." I always hated that word. Such a sexist word. When I hugged him my face went to fake happy to fear. I wrote on two papers. One was a complete lie the other one was the complete truth. I sat next to Dylan, who sat next to Justin, who sat next to Mom, who sat next to Grant who sat next to dad. Then Tony Ziva LJ then Jenny. I gave James the lie. It said that I love him. The complete truth one I gave to Dylan. I told him to pass it down the line, and don't give it to James. I saw the anger on each of there faces. On the paper it said the James has a gun. Then Tony Dad and LJ stood up.

"James lets talk."

"Why?"

"Because we are her family. What kind of people would we be if we didn't talk to my baby girl's boyfriend." My dad said. I put my hands in my face.

"Dad!" I let out an embarrassed sigh. James just chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry I thought it was cute." He walked with Tony's hand on his shoulder. Dylan wrapped his arm around my shoulder then told me to go to our room. I ran up the stairs with Dylan on my heels.

"Why does he have a gun?" I broke down in tears.

"I don't know. I have to show you something. I got in my closet put on my favorite skirt and a sports bra. I walked out and saw him on my bed. He looked at me. His Jaw dropped. He walked up to me, ran his fingers gently over my bruised and beaten arm. I winced every couple of seconds. He looked at me with nothing but hurt.

"Why did you lie to me? I told you every thing. I thought that you would come to me when something got bad." Tears just kept pouring out of my eyes. "Why Kayliee?" He look as if he was going to cry.

"He said he would kill me and my family if I told." Dylan just hugged me. Then I heard a shot, and I ran down stairs before I realized what I was doing. James was bleeding from the head.

"And that is why you don't pull a gun on a DiNozzo." Uncle Tony yelled at the body. LJ gave Tony a head slap. I smiled.

"Yes my misery is over!" I yelled.

"Kayliee why is there busies and cuts all over you?" Tony asked.

"I'm happy don't ruin it." I said to him. Dylan told them what I told him. I was so happy that I don't have to live in fear. I went to my room. And put on Pajamas again. I laid down. Dylan came in and laid next to me.

"You okay?" Dylan asked moving hair out of my face.

"Yea." He nodded and kissed my cheek then almost walked out the door. "Dylan." He sat on my again. "I said thanks because while I was dating him and he abused me, it felt good to come home to you doing everything for me." He smiled at me.

"I am just glad that you got out of the situation before it got worse." I nodded and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me, and left the room. I fell asleep. Hopeful for no nightmares.


	13. condoms only work 99 percent of the time

Kayliee's POV

Today is Monday September fourth. It's the first day of freshman year in high school. It is Hannah and the twins first day of fifth grade. My bruises and cuts are gone. The scares can't be seen, I can wear skirts and tank tops again. I put on my favorite skirt. It is black with skulls on it. I wore my favorite shirt also. It's also black and it says NCIS Agent in training. What? It's the first day. Plus I took it from my mom's closet. She wore this shirt when she was twenty five and at fourteen it fits me. I got my black Converse Sneakers. So I dress in all black like my mom. I put my blond hair in double braids. Dylan walked in with only a towel on and moved me to the side and went in the closet. He always acts like this. Every year on the first day he always makes an enemy. "Come on Dylan don't be such a sour puss. Its high school it might be different."

"You say that every year and it never changes."

"Well it's worth a try." I finished putting on my make up and went down stairs. My dad was reading the news paper. I hugged him, and kissed his cheek. That's the first time I did that since Uncle Tony shot James.

"Hey sweetie. You're in a good mood." I smiled.

"It's the first day of high school. I am so excited. Although Dylan isn't." Then my mom came in the living room yawning. I hugged her also.

"Good morning baby girl."

"It is a good morning isn't." I looked out the window and Miley my best friend was getting dropped off by her older sister. I could see Miley hugging her sister and running to the door. She has been here so many times she just walks right in. She hugs me.

"Kay can you believe it? Its high school."

"I know." She starts telling me stories about when her older brother and sister went to the school. Then suddenly she stops talking. I look towards the stairs. Justin was walking down the stairs without a shirt on. Miley has had a crush on him since Miley and I met. It was three hours until school.

"Miley stop starring at my TAKEN brother." Justin has a girl friend. Scarlet. She is a total slut and a cheerleader. That is why he is dating her, but I am always there right before the shirt comes off. So it never happens. Scarlet said that we would be great on the team. Miley and I were dancing when she saw us and how flexible we are. She said that we should try out for the team. She is an I wonder what he will say when he finds out Miley and I are trying out for the cheerleading team.

"Yea we need to practice for the try out. Let's go to the park."

"Okay." The closest part is a quarter mile. That is good exercise considering we have to walk. We got to the park and Scarlet and her team we practicing. "Come on Miles. Let's not do this here." Then Scarlet turn around and saw me.

"Kyle. Come here." Miley and I both laughed at that. "What?" She asked. That made us laugh harder.

"My name is Kayliee."

"Well what ever your name is are you trying out like I said?"

"Well considering you are only doing that because it keeps me busy so I stop showing when you and Justin are in his bed. And you are only nice to me because you are dating my brother and he would kill you if you are mean to me…Sure. I have nothing better to do." I started walking away. "And Scarlet I can see it. When are you due?" Miley and I laughed high fived and walked away. I walked home to get my brothers and walk to school. Miley and I decided to practice later. I opened the door and Scarlet was there.

"That was fast." I said. Justin was glaring daggers. I couldn't tell if it was at me or Scarlet.

"Kayliee Katrina McGee. You told Scarlet that she's pregnant."

"Whoa she believed me. That makes it funnier." I laughed. He calmed but I don't know how long.

"Miley Scarlet please excuse us." They nodded and walked out of the house.

"Justin remember that there is people in this house."

"No there isn't they left for breakfast. I stayed to tell you when you came back. I can't believe you."

"Excuse me for saving you."

"Saving me from what?"

"From the stuff that the bat carries. I am trying to save you from being a father at fourteen." I looked at my shoes.

"Kay look at me." I looked at him, tears lined my eyes. "I am not going to be a father at fourteen."

"Justin protection only works 99.9% of the time."

"I'm not going to have sex with her." I smiled at him.

"Your not?"

"No. I can't risk being a dad now. I have a career that I still want to come off the ground." I hugged him.

"Thanks for not letting that Grinch of a woman be my sister in law."

"Oh please she has been cheating on me. I am breaking up with her." I walked to the fridge with Justin behind me. I looked over and the entire family was standing there.

"Hey people." I said. "How much of that did you hear?" Dylan spoke up.

"We just heard the 'Justin protection only works 99.9% of the time' part." I smiled.

"Well this is awkward I am leaving now." I ran out the door with my backpack as fast as I could. I hear foot steps. I look behind me Justin ran behind me and Dylan was chasing after him and Grant was after him. I slowed down to a walk and Justin kept running with my two brothers on his tale. I walked to school. I only had seven minutes so I got my locker and class assignments. I looked and walked to my locker. Two lockers down from me was Miley Justin was between us Grant was next Miley. Dylan was next to me. Scarlet was near the gym. I looked at Justin he had a hand print on his cheek. I grabbed his chin and pulled his face near mine. "Did Scarlet do that to you?"

"Yea she doesn't really like being broken up with." I grabbed Miley's hand and walked towards the gym.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to show a preppy slut what happens when you mess with the McGee family." I walked up to Scarlet and smacked her. She looked like she had been crying. I suddenly got the caring feeling. "Why are you crying? You are the most popular girl in school you can get another boyfriend."

"No listen I don't have to tell you why I am crying."

"Don't tell me you actually had feelings for my brother and not just using him to get in bed."

"Kayliee I'm pregnant, the father said he didn't want anything to do with me."


	14. I will protect you!

Kayliee's POV

"Kayliee I'm pregnant, the father said he didn't want anything to do with me." I fell to the ground next to her.

"Please tell me that the father isn't my brother."

"No it's Jack. The captain of the football team."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Well abortion is out of the question."

"Scarlet it is so far out of the question it is in another galaxy." She smiled.

"I'm going to keep her."

"Okay if you need something text me." I gave her my cell number. I walked away. No one was near my locker. Miley went to class with Scarlet. When I got to my locker I slid down to the floor. I got a text it was Dylan

Dylan: Wats up?

Me: Scarlet is pregnant.

Dylan: Justin is so busted.

Me: The bby isnt his.

Dylan: Whos?

Me: Jacks.

Dylan: So if I was her I would get rid of that bby

Me: No jerk face she is keeping the bby

Dylan: Okay ttyl

Me: Ok

I got another text it was Scarlet

Scarlet: Meet me after school

Me: kk

I went to my first class already half over. The only classes that were fun were gym and drama. They have always been my favorite classes. In gym the teacher Mr. Marshall saw my shirt and asked if I was really in training. I said the day I turn eighteen. He pushed me and my brothers harder. I was always stronger then my brothers. During drama the teacher brought Dylan and I up. Since Justin and Grant weren't in the class. He told us to act like being in NCIS. Then after classes I stood by the door, and waited for Scarlet. Dylan asked if I was catching a ride with Scarlet. I said yea.

"Kayliee thanks for waiting."

"Oh of course."

"I'm going to tell my parents I am two months along."

"Really two months?"

"Yep." She drove us to her house. Her house wasn't as glamorous that she said it was. "Mom!" she yelled in the house.

"Yea sweetie." A young woman that looked to be about thirty two. Blond hair like me and Scarlet blue eyes Scarlet has brown. "Oh hi I'm Marissa Malanic."

"Kayliee McGee." I shook her hand.

"NCIS in training."

"Yep both of my parents are NCIS agents I want to follow in there foot steps."

"Mom. I have to tell you something."

"Shouldn't you tell your dad also?" I asked.

"My dad died when I was seven." My jaw dropped.

"Scarlet I am so sorry."

"Its alright. Mom I'm pregnant." Her mom got red. I got in fighting position, just in case. Her mom threw a punch and I grabbed her hand before she punched Scarlet. I flipped her. "Mom I am so sorry." Scarlet was in tears.

"You are a disgrace to the Malanic family you get your things and get out you are never allowed in my house again you slut." Then flash back to when I called her a slut. I suddenly felt bad. I grabbed Scarlet's hand.

"Here go to your room and pack I will handle things out here." She went and packed all her things. An hour later she had everything that she owned. She drove to my house. We left her belongings in the car and ran inside.

"Hey mom looks like we will have a guest." I ran to my room to see if Dylan was there he wasn't. She laid on my bed and cried. Who knew that someone that acted so perfect had problems. She cried herself to sleep. I just sat there next her and looked at her. I moved hair out of her face. "Don't worry Scarlet I will protect you." Then fell asleep.


	15. Kayliee is in the hospital

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry I was just so busy. Well here is the next chapter. I don't think that it is my best but still. Enjoy!**

Kayliee's POV

I woke up. Scarlet was still sleeping. That was good she needed sleep. I walked down stairs. My mom and dad were down stairs. "Hey parents. What's up?"

"Looking for a new house."

"There is a bigger house just down the street from Miley."

"How many rooms?"

"Seven. I have been watching the house for a year now. Let's go look at it." They nodded. We drove a couple blocks down the road. Then we came up to a house that is three stories high. My parents checked out the house. They nodded in approval. They talked with the relater and bought it. It took us three weeks but we were completely moved in and painted the rooms. Scarlet and I share a room all the other kids get there own room. My parent's room is on the first floor. Dylan's room and Justin's room is on the second floor and the rest of us are on the third floor. We all fell asleep.

I woke up and realized I wasn't in my new room. I got up and felt a major pain in my head again. So I laid back down. "Dylan?" I asked. He lifted his head.

"What happened?" He asked half asleep. His head suddenly shot up. "Kayliee!"

"Dylan what happened? Where is Scarlet? Why does my head hurt?"

"Jack came and when we were sleeping knocked you out. He tried to kidnap Scarlet but her scream woke up dad and he saved her."

"Jack I am going to kill him."

"No you stay you have been knocked out for five hours." My jaw dropped. The nurse walked in.

"Kayliee. How are you feeling?"

"Well I want to kill a jock and I have a major headache." Dylan laughed. The nurse just nodded.

"Well you will have a headache for a while." Then Scarlet, Justin, Miley and Grant walked in. Grant and Justin gave me a hug. Justin kissed my forehead. Miley held my hand and said everything was going to be okay. I hugged her. Then the one that I didn't expect to walk in did. Jackson. Jackson is James and Jacks best friend. He was majorly hot. I remember the first time we met.

**Flash back**

**I was walking down the hall. My shoe lace was undone I was wearing a skirt so I tried not to show anything under my skirt, but apparently it didn't work. Justin and Dylan came up to me, Grant got in another fight but this time he won! Yay! He is at the nurses office and then he has to go to the principal's office. Anyways Dylan told me to pull my skirt down. I said I had to tie my shoe. They kept telling me to stop wearing skirts. Jackson came up to me "Dylan Justin stop keeping this delicious one." I smiled.**

"**Huh?" Dylan asked.**

"**I said stop taking her she deserves a really tough boyfriend not you. You two are weak." I laughed.**

"**They are my brothers." I keep laughing. I walked past then Jack tried to ask me out then James did. James succeeded.**

**End of flashback**

"Hey Kayliee how are you feeling?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because James and Jack were my best friends."

"I'm fine. Now leave."

"Okay well Jack is in jail now. I just wanted to tell you."

"What ever Jackson leave. Now!"

"Okay bye." He left the room and I blew out a long breath that I didn't realize that I held in.

"Don't worry he wont hurt you" Said Grant. I smiled. I was so happy they care for me and my health. Now I just wish I wasn't in the hospital. I hate it here.

**A/N: In the next chapter will be a major character death. The person hasn't been in this chapter much but he will die in next chapter.**


End file.
